Lo que una Chica quiere
by angel de acuario
Summary: Una adolescente estadounidense descubre que su padre es un político Británico. Aunque está dispuesta a encontrarlo, se da cuenta que esto podría causar un escándalo y costarle la elección.    Adaptacion - AU


_1.-La razón de mi vida._

_-Mi nombre es Anna Black, nací en la ciudad de Nueva York_- se escuchaba un voz- _he vivido toda mi vida con mi mamá en un 5to piso del barrio chino. Siempre hemos sido las 2, yo y Libby, pero cada año en mi cumpleaños, yo pedía un deseo._

_Que alguien más estuviera ahí_- todo esto era pensado por una pequeña que acababa de cumplir 5 años, la cual se encontraba pegando una fotografía que había sido tomada ese día en un pequeño libro de cuero- _Y cada año cuando no llegaba yo le pedía a mi mama que me contara el mismo cuento_

_-Nunca te cansas de éste verdad_- dijo Libby mientras abrazaba a su hija de 5 años- _**Había una vez una cantante joven, muy moderna llamada Lobby, que un día decidió ir y ver el mundo. Lo que no sabía era que en los desiertos de Marruecos, el destino la esperaba- **_contaba mientras recordaba como una joven rubia se despedía de un camión, pero por estar viendo otras cosas se cayó por la montaña, pero afortunadamente fue protegida por un joven moreno muy guapo

_**Y él se llamaba Henry**_-continuó la mama- _**se enamoraron locamente, apasionadamente e inevitablemente y los casó el jefe de una tribu beduina- dijo mientras recordaba como en un desierto dos jóvenes eran casados por un señor pequeño con un turbante de colores haciendo movimientos extraños.**_

_**Henry la llevó a Inglaterra a conocer a su familia y a casarse de verdad, pero el destino ya no fue tan amable. Ella definitivamente no era lo que ellos esperaban**_- dijo mientras recordaba como 2 jóvenes bajaban de un deportivo rojo, la chava venía usando unas botas cafés de terciopelo, una minifalda de mezclilla, una blusa transparente que dejaba ver su brassier azul turquesa.

_**Pero cuando el padre de Henry murió de repente Libby sabía que a Henry la vida le iba a cambiar ya que ahora era Lord Dashwood, y a Lobby le faltaba mucho para ser una dama**_

-_**Henry ya lo sabe todo**_- le decía el asesor de Henry a Libby mientras le daba sus maletas- _**si ama a Henry tiene que irse- le dijo mientras la metía a un taxi**_

-_**Creo que tienes que ver esto- **_le decía el asesor a Henry- por lo visto haya otro

_**Así que aunque se le partió el corazón ella comprendió que lo tenía que dejar. Pero unos meses después, el destino le dio su mejor regalo…**_

Una nena preciosa llamada Liliana Evans

-Que sueñes con los angelitos- dijo Libby mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Anna - Te quiero

-Te quiero ma

-NO puedo creer que hoy cumpliste 15 años- dijo Libby mientras salía del cuarto

Anna al ver que su mama salía del cuarto dijo- Que sueñes con los angelitos Henry.

Cuando cumplí 17 años, mamá y yo tuvimos que trabajar pero ahí fue cuando mi historia empezó de verdad

-¿Viene a entregar algo?- pregunto un guardia en la entraba de un jardín precioso

-Sí- dijo Libby feliz- como 3 horas de rock´n roll diluido y una mesera que llega muy tarde- dijo mientras Anna salía de la parte de atrás de la camioneta mientras se colocaba las botas correctamente- ¿Me puedo estacionar?

-Si allá- dijo el guardia señalando un espacio libre

Anna se encontraba recogiendo vasos cuando escucho a la novia quejarse

-¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto¡Es nuestra boda¿Dónde esta?

-¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa?- contesto enojado su papá

Anna sin tomarle atención siguió caminando pero en su camino se le atravesó un pie, cosa que causa su caída. Anna quería ver de quien era ese pie y se dio cuenta que era del novio. Así que decidió ponerle un pedazo de hielo

-¡Discúlpame¡Vamos grandulón, despierta!- al momento en que el novio sintió el pedazo de hielo empezó a bailar en la pista de hielo de una forma muy chistosa y Libby al ver que su hija estaba detrás de todo empezó a tocar canciones de ese estilo

-Todos despejen la pista por favor- dijo Libby casi al final de la fiesta- la novia y su padre quieren compartir un baile especial

Anna al ver como bailaban la novia con su padre se puso muy triste, cosa que aumento al ver como otras parejas se acercaban a bailar.

Cuando termino la fiesta, todas las meseras se encontraban recogiendo todos los artículos, Anna era la encargada de recoger los saleros. Cuando Libby la encontró le dijo

-Ya se, te vi la cara

- No quiero hablar de eso- dijo Anna tristemente- cada vez que trabajamos en una boda veo el baile del padre e hija. Y no puedo evitar pensar que yo nunca podré hacer eso. Crees que estas haciendo lo correcto separándome de él…

-Mi vida- dijo Libby- no quería que acabaras herida como yo

- Tú lo dejaste a él ¿Te acuerdas?- dijo Anna enojada

-Pero él no tomó un avión y vino a buscarme

-Quizá- dijo Anna enojada- hubiera venido si hubiera sabido de mí existencia

-No es tan sencillo- dijo Anna cansadamente

-¿Por qué no entiendes?- dijo Anna desesperada- siento que me falta la mitad de mí. Sin la otra mitad ¿Cómo puedo saber quién soy en realidad?

-Ani- dijo su mama cariñosamente- conocer a alguien porque tiene tu ADN no es la respuesta, lo importante es conocer uno mismo. Ven, vamos a robarnos unas sobras. La lasaña parece rica. Te quiero un montón de peces suecos

- Yo te quiero un montón de M&M rojos- dijo Anna tristemente

En la noche cuando Anna y Libby se encontraban en su casa, Anna empezó a buscar información sobre su papa en internet, así que al ver la foto de su papa decidió irse a buscarlo.

A la mañana siguiente Anna guardó en una mochila su libro de fotos, unas cuantas piezas de ropa, su pasaporte y su boleto de avión. Al salirse de su casa Anna sintió mucha nostalgia, pero al ver un taxi se le olvido todo

-Taxi- grito Anna

-¿A dónde señorita?- pregunto el señor amablemente

-Al aeropuerto JFK

Cuando Libby se dio cuenta que Anna no estaba en casa se pudo muy triste y empezó a llorar, pero después se acordó que cuando su hija se iba de la casa dejaba un mensaje, así que empezó a buscar por toda la casa, hasta que al final se dio cuenta que había un mensaje en la grabadora

-Pensé que quizás debía tomarme 1 año- se escucho en la grabadora- antes de la universidad para descubrir que hacer de mi vida. Pero en lo profundo, creo que siempre he sabido que lo que necesito más que nada en el mundo es encontrarlo, encontrar a mi papa.

Mamá siempre dijiste que yo debía escribir el resto de mi historia, pero tu has estaba escribiendo mi historia, creo que ahora me toca a mí.


End file.
